Feliz Navicumple, Chopper!
by MaPa-kun
Summary: Es un dia especial para nuestro querido Chopper, pero el cree que sus nakamas no lo recuerdan... Pasaran todos una buena vispera de Navidad? Tal vez...Chopper recibira una sorpresa? Por supuesto / FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CHOPPER / leve ZoRo y LuNa.


**FELIZ NAVIDAD! Bueno este es un fic celebrando la vispera de navidad y el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Chopper ^^ espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece es de Oda... Si el muy este no me lo quiere dar... y si hace bien en hacerlo por que si fuera mio no creo que haya durado tanto XD **

* * *

Era un dia frio y nevado, el famoso Sunny-Go habia anclado en una isla de invierno, perfecta para el dia que se aproximaba! Navidad claro! Pero tambien se celebraba otro dia importante, en especial para uno de los mas pequeños de la tripulacion! Si, Chopper! Este lindo y adorable reno, mapache, comida de emergencia, como deseen llamarlo, cumplia años! Pero... alguien se acordaria de su cumpleaños? Ya que su cumpleaños y la vispera de navidad caian el mismo dia...y claro para la gente navidad es mas importante... No sabia si era una bendicion o una maldicion haber nacido ese dia... claro recibia regalos y la pasaban todos juntos, pero seria un 2x1 solo harian una fiesta para ambas cosas y eso ponia triste a nuestro pequeño mugiwara... Este creia que todos estarian mas atentos a la navidad que a su cumpleaños... y eso era lo que parecia que estaba pasando.

Todos los mugiwaras estaban ocupados decorando al Sunny para esta festividad tan importante. Zoro buscaba un buen pino para cortarlo y ponerlo en el Sunny, Sanji estaba preparando un gran banquete: pavo, carne, dulces y una infinidad de cosas mas, Franky estaba decorando todo el Sunny con diversas decoraciones navideñas con la ayuda de Usopp, Brook estaba ensañando unos cuantos viñancicos para esa noche, las chicas fueron al pueblo de la isla a comprar ropa para la fiesta de la noche y Luffy, bueno el estaba de vago haciendo muñecos de nieve cerca del Sunny. Todos muy centrados en la Navidad... y Chopper? Bueno el estaba en la consulta sentado en su silla reposandoso su cabeza en su escritorio. Estaba algo triste porque sus amigos no hayan recordado su cumpleaños... pobrecito, verdad? Pero lo que el no sabia es que en secreto sus amigos le estaban haciendo una gran fiesta... pero shhh no le digan nada que es sorpresa.

Bueno ya siendo casi la hora de cenar, Chopper decide salir de la consulta y dirigirse a cubierta donde seria la fiesta de Navidad... Habia una mesa larga en medio de toda la cubierta, un arbol majestuoso muy bien decorado al lado del mastil, repleto de regalos en la parte de abajo, el Sunny habia quedado muy bien decorado, lleno de esferas de muchos colores llamativos, girlandas, muchas mas decoraciones extravagantes y en la cabeza de Sunny habia un gran sombrero navideño, y hasta Franky habia construido una chimenea con todo y botas con todos nombres de los mugiwaras... era maravilloso.

Ya todos habian llegado a cubierta, para dar inicio a la cena...

Pero Franky! - se queja Luffy; a y este venia vestido con un abrigo rojo, parecido al del famoso Santa Claus, sus tipicos pantalones con sandalias y un gorro navideño - Por que ese gorro tiene que estar ocupando mi puesto?!

Ya te dije Luffy, es parte de la decoracion - le decia el cyborg; este vestia un gran sueter manga larga con un dibujo de un reno de nariz roja en el centro y su peinado eran dos cuernos de reno, se veia muy SUGOI segun Luffy.

Pero... - Luffy hace un puchero.

Mientras de la cocina iba saliendo el cocinero con un millon de comida en sus manos, este iba vestido con su tipico saco y una corbata con un dibujito de un arbol de navidad.

NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-CHAWN - dijo Sanji con corazones en sus ojos - LOS DEMAS IDIOTAS! YA ESTA LISTA LA CENA - puso todos los platos en la mesa.

Gracias, Sanji-kun - le dijo Nami; esta iba vestida con un corto abrigo rojo parecido al de Santa, con una falda que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo con unas botas negras que le llegaban abajo de la rodilla y con un sombrero de navidad.

No, hay de que mi querida Nami-swann! - dijo Sanji con su tipicco baile, corazones en los ojos y con una hemorragia nasal.

Oe... Mr. Hemorragia Nasal, cuidado que te desangras... - dijo Zoro pasando por donde Sanji dirigiendose hacia la mesa, este con el gran espiritu navideño que tiene solo se puso un gorro.

Quieres pelea marimo?! - dijo Sanji enojado.

Se que ganaria! - le respondio Zoro sacando a Wado.

Nada de peleas par de idiotas! - les dijo Nami, golpeando los en la cabeza - es vispera de Navidad!

Fufufufu, Nami no deberias ser tan dura con ellos, es Navidad - dijo Robin; ella vestia un falda corta de color marron claro con una colita de reno, un abrigo que le llegaba a la mitad del estomago de color marron claro, con unas botas negras iguales a las de Nami y unos cuernos de reno.

MESHII! - grita Luffy sentandose rapidamente en la mesa, comenzando a tragar todo lo que podia.

Vayamos a la mesa antes de que este se lo trague todo. - dijo Usopp dirigiendose hacia la mesa; este tenia un gorrito de navida, un pantalon rojo con diseños de arbolitos de tirantes y un abrigo verde.

Yohohoho pasare hambre en Navidad si Luffy-san se lo come todo, aunque claro yo no tengo estomago, yohoho **(N/A: JAJAJA me salio en rima XD)** - dijo Brook sentandose al lado de Usopp; este vestia una camisa roja con pantalones verdes y su afro era de color verde y rojo.

Y bueno nuestro pequeño cumpleañero se sento sin decir nada en la mesa, este vestia unos pantalones verdes y sobre su sombrero habia un gorro de navidad.

ITADAKIMASUU - dijieron todos al unisono, dando inicio a la cena.

Todo era normal, como siempre, una tipica cena de los mugiwaras, con excepcion de una cara triste de parte de Chopper...

Esta Nami le hace una seña a Luffy, a lo que este asiente. Luffy se levanta de su asiento y suena su garganta para que todos lo escuchen...

Bueno! Hoy celebramos un festividad muy importante! - este alzo su vaso de sake y vio la cara de tristeza de Chopper - y no, no estoy hablando de la navidad... - Chopper levanto la vista, tenia una cara de felicidad y sorpresa, Luffy respira una gran bocanada de aire y grita a los cuatro vientos - **FELIZ NAVICUMPLE, CHOPPER! **

_Navicumple?_ - dijieron todos los demas al unisono.

Si ya saben, Navidad combinado con cumpleaños - dice Luffy como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, a lo que a los demas se les cae un gota de sudor estilo anime.

Chopper estaba tan feliz de que recordaran su cumpleaños, tanto que comenzo a llorar.

GRACIAS CHICOS! - dijo llorando de felicidad.

Todos fueron hacia donde el a felicitarlo y a darle sus regalos. Ya despues de la felicitacion, siguieron comiendo y cuando acabo la cena era tiempo de tomar sake y abrir regalos! Sanji le regalo una lechuga a Zoro, lindo no?; a Luffy le regalaron carne y mucha, Robin le dio ropa a Nami, a Chopper mucho algodon de azucar y algunos libros de mediciona y asi fueron dandose regalos y festejando durante toda la noche...

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban en la cubierta, Franky, Brook y Usopp estaban dormidos por todos lados, Nami estaba dormida sobre el pecho de Luffy, estos dos despues de besarse debajo de un muerdago no se separaron durante el resto de la noche, Zoro? Bueno desde ahora les digo que es muy beneficioso beber mucho sake al lado de una chimenea y debajo de un muerdago con la chica que te gusta, y si hablo de Robin... asi que haganse una idea de donde pueden estar esos dos, y claro que no me olvido de Sanji! Este probablemente siga llorando en la cocina por la perdida de sus dos damas... creo que esta no fue su mejor navidad. Y que paso con nuestro pequeño Chopper? Bueno el habia pasado el mejor _navicumple_ de su vida...

**FIN**

* * *

**BUENO FELIZ NAVIDAD DE NUEVO!**

**Y FELIZ NAVICUMPLE PARA CHOPPER XD **

**Ay, ese Luffy y sus ideas! XD**

**Dejen REVIEWS ^^**


End file.
